Hunter
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: In a world where humans are rare and raging battle is ongoing between two species of the night, Blaine Anderson has met the beautiful Kurt Hummel, a vampire who is in league with the rogue hunters, vampires and werewolves out to protect the remaining humans from rogues. What will he make of him? Rated for safety! Klaine! Third and fourth genres action and adventure!


**A/N: Bare with me. It is nearly 3 in the morning, I can't sleep, and I have this urge to write some story where Kurt protects Blaine suddenly by coming out of nowhere armed with weapons. I have no idea where this is going or how long it will be, probably multi-chapter. As with a lot of my stuff, it's starting with a mere small premise. Sometimes I start a story just because I have the need to start it with a certain word of phrase. But yeah, no idea where this is going. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Despite being nearly 3 AM right now, my brain is still coherent enough to remember that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

The battle raged.

In a world where humans were scarce, the forces that made up the armies of the undead fought constantly. Ripping their claws or teeth into the very throats and flesh of their enemy. And then there were the outsiders. Those who had developed a level of sanity to match that of a human. These were rogue hunters. They were against both their kind and the enemy's kind. Humans were dying out because the rogues - as the hunters called them - would devour them hungrily whenever one crossed their path. The hunters did all they could to protect them.

Hunters refused to feed in the vicious way the rogues would. They often broke into blood banks and hospitals looking for their source of food and even then, they would only take enough to sustain them. Werewolf hunters would feed on animals and refuse to devour human flesh, ending another life or adding to their number. Rogues just did not care. All hunters were in alliance with each other, whether they be vampires or werewolves. They all were united in the same cause. Stop the rogues.

Seventeen year old Blaine Anderson was one of the rarities. That is to say he was one of the few remaining humans in the world. His parents were lost to the rogues, his father joining the werewolf movement and his mother meeting an early death. Blaine had run. He had been on the run since the day of the attack. And now, he was running scarce on food.

He rounded a corner of a dark street, very aware that traveling at night was highly dangerous. He'd be much safer making a journey by day. But attempting to stay in one place for an entire night when there were rogues everywhere was even more dangerous than keeping on the move. Moving made it harder for them to catch you, even if they did have that super speed stuff.

This new street looked relatively empty. Blaine started down it cautiously, eyes peeled for any sign of movement. And then he caught it, out of the corner of his eye.

"Human!" spat a voice with a vicious snarl. Blaine jerked his head to the right, seeing a figure become bathed in the flickering streetlight. His eyes went wide with recognition.

"Wes?" Blaine muttered, staying his ground. He did not register the fact that his former friend could not be that anymore, his former friend.

"Human!" Wes snarled again. Fur sprouted all over the Asian boy's face and suddenly, Blaine realized that Wes was not alone. He was flanked by two more human turned rogue werewolves who Blaine also recognized.

"Thad? David?" And still, he wasn't registering the danger. Poor Blaine, always the oblivious one.

Without warning, the three werewolves lunged forward in attack and it took Blaine all of a split second to realize what was happening but he couldn't move. He was frozen in his spot. He was about to be wolf chow. This was it. His luck had finally run out. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of the attack but it never came.

Instead, three solid gunshots ripped through the air in rapid succession, punctuated by the sounds of werewolf growls.

"It's Hummel! Retreat!" Blaine heard Wes shout.

"Bloody cowards," spat a new voice, Blaine did not recognize.

The teenager braved cracking an eye open and nearly gasped at what he saw. The world's most beautiful boy was standing there. His pale skin glistened months moonlight. And with the flicker of the streetlamp, Blaine could just make out that his hair was a shade of brown and immaculately styled. He was taller than Blaine and very slender, his body lithe and what Blaine imagined was quite flexible. His long slender legs were cases in the tightest leather pants Blaine had ever seen. He wore no shirt, just a similarly tight leather vest and knee high boots. The entire ensemble was a shiny black and showed off the boy's physique perfectly.

He was still standing there staring at the spot where the three rogue werewolves had just been. Blaine's eyes traveled down the boy's well toned arms to his hands, both of which were wrapped tightly around a silver pistol.

Silver. Of course. But wait...Blaine was about to protest in his mind that if this guy was a hunter, he was risking his own safety just by holding the pistols when he noticed the black leather gloves. The boy had the sense to protect his own hands from the silver.

Finally seeming to be satisfied with the disappeared of the three werewolves, which Blaine assumed he had shot at, the boy turned his head to look back at Blaine and the latter felt his breath catch in his throat.

The boy's facial structure was firmly defined. He had a strong jaw and cheekbones. The same pale skin that flooded the rest of his body, smoothed over his face. It looked extremely soft to the touch. And even in the dim light, Blaine could see that his eyes were an intense swirl of colors. He could not define them however. A tight closed mouthed smile completed the effect.

"Are you all right?" the stranger asked and Blaine was caught in the beauty of his voice. It was melodic and beautifully high pitched. "Human?" the boy questioned some moments later and Blaine realized he had not answered him.

He mutely nodded his head, afraid if he spoke his brain would short circuit and he would not be able to articulate intelligent speech.

Blaine knew that this boy must be a vampire. Their mere beauty was something of a higher power. Besides, he was not covered in fur and Blaine had never heard of a human hunter before. Not to mention the gloves protecting his hands from the pistols he held in them.

The boy strapped said pistols into a holster Blaine had not noticed was around his waist.

"What are you doing out here at night?" the boy asked. "It's not safe for humans."

After some struggle, Blaine finally found his voice. "I have nowhere to go. My father is a rogue wolf and my mother met an early grave. I've been on the run ever since."

The boy retarded him for a moment. "Have you not gone to a sanctuary?" he asked, nothing but concern lacing his delicate voice.

"Sorry, a sanctuary?" Blaine repeated, confused.

The boy nodded. "Yes, it's a safe place for humans like you, particularly those who have nowhere else to go. Hunters run them."

Blaine found himself wondering why he had never heard of them before.

"What is your name human?" the boy asked.

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine replied

The boy inclined his head to the side, that closed mouth smile making its way across his face.

"Hello Blaine Anderson. I am Kurt Hummel."

_Kurt Hummel._ Blaine could not fathom how beautiful the now sounded. A beautiful name for a beautiful boy.

"Come Blaine Anderson, I will take you to a sanctuary. You will be safe with me." He held out a delicate pale hand for Blaine to take and the seventeen year old was transfixed by the vampire, easily sliding his hand into Kurt's, finding that they locked perfectly together.

It was not unheard of for a vampire and human to bond in love. But the human would have to make a vow to become vampire. Otherwise, they could not mate. The human would ate and eventually depart the earth for all eternity. The vampire would remain young and beautiful and live for centuries. Therefore, the request to make the vow was not done lightly. The vampire would have to be hyper aware of their connection and know in their deepest of unbeating hearts that the human was the one they wanted for all eternity. And then if the human returned that same love, they would agree to the vow.

There are two kinds of vampires and werewolves that can never be rogue. Those who are born and those who willingly become. Any rogue is a creature who was forcefully turned. Kind of like a spirit haunting their place of living and death after being murdered. You want revenge on the wrong done to you.

"T-thank you," Blaine replied. Kurt just sent him one of those smiles before they set off into the night together.

* * *

**A/N: So um…yeah. I know this is short for me but it's just a start, assuming you all would like me to continue it. Besides, it's now nearing 4 AM and I really should sleep. And this felt like a good place to stop. Let me know what you think! Reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


End file.
